


Little do you know

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gamers, League of Legends - Freeform, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: We're enemies by day but League of Legends allies by night!AU---Zoro has a crush on BlackLeg. Little does he know BlackLeg is damn Sanji.





	Little do you know

**Author's Note:**

> COW-T #9: AU + lemon + fluff
> 
> \- 
> 
> First attempt at writing smut in English (which is not my first language) I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> -
> 
> So… if you have actually played LoL you know this is a little adjusted to what I needed.  
> Like there’s a lot more of chat log then it would be actually possible without giving up the game (and I think you can only play with your friends and not against them, but I’m not sure, it’s been a while since I actually played). Hope you enjoy anyway.

The upper alley is empty and considering two of the five members of the party are still dead the red minions are going wild. There’s also a very insistent Jinx trying to take down their turret.

A message appears in the left corner of the screen.

BlackLeg (Camille): Head up, you jerk

BlackLeg (Camille): I’m talking to you, Onigiri!

BlackLeg (Camille): They’re taking down the top turret!

Normally Zoro would mind such an attitude, even considering in reporting the insult, except that’s BlackLeg talking - _writing_ \- and they have a history.

He doesn’t even know how it started, Zoro usually loved to go solo in the jungle and hadn’t friends on the server, but that game - their first - had been so crappy he could either smash something or laugh it off. Apparently, BlackLeg was keen in the latter and sent him a friendship request, addressing him as the idiot who couldn’t stay alive enough to get out off the base. It was true of course, he had got lost in the jungle three times and then he got killed by the enemy Ashe’s arrows, repeatedly. Not that BlackLeg could do so much better, Camille had a number of deaths higher than the number of minions killed - and killing minions was a piece of cake.

Admittedly their team had sucked and it was beyond Zoro why BlackLeg would want to be in touch with any one of them, but he did and on his friends' list soon appeared other names - AngelWings, ImmoralGirl and SuperCoolBro - besides Onigiri.

The five of them never played another game together, hell, Zoro doesn’t even know why he remembers their usernames, but BlackLeg… BlackLeg kinda stuck.

They were living in the same time zone, of that much he was certain, and they were online almost always at the same hours.

It’s Onigiri, Onigiri with his one-name-long list of friends that asks him to play a Twisted Treeline, 3v3, the next day and when LightingB0lt just keeps lagging and eventually leaves them without even apologizing they end up winning and cursing and _soo_ reporting that asshole - you may have a bad connection, but you don’t leave the game without a word about it to your allies.

So they switch from the in-game chat to the private one, keeping calling him names and, without even noticing, complimenting each other.

Onigiri: That combination was great!

BlackLeg: Yeah, I smashed the keys so hard I thought I would break the keyboard, lol

Onigiri: I hope not, you had been my best ally so far, how would I keep winning?

BlackLeg: Well, you’re fucking good too, that killing spree was amazing!

And the thing is:fighting side by side - chatting with BlackLeg - is probably the highlight of his day, the only things he looks forward to do, except training in the dojo.

He could try to trick himself into thinking it’s just the game he’s looking forward to, but he’s smarter than that. He knows it’s not the same when he logs and BlackLeg is not online or is already in game. A sting of disappointment, which is totally uncalled for.

They don’t ask each other personal information, not the kind that would lead to a Facebook friendship - no names, no addresses, no “how old are you?” or “where are you from?” -but pieces of personal informations they gather nonetheless, bits and chunks between the lines and, sometimes, if one of them had had a particularly bad day, entire ramblings about professors, classmates, parents and dreams for the future and fears of failing and social pressure.

That’s how in the end Zoro knows BlackLeg is about his age, lives with a foster father and dreams to became a chef, the best chef in town - without specifying which one - hell, the best chef in the world, if he- she has it her way.

Also, Zoro should probably stop using the he/his pronouns in his head since by now he’s pretty sure (he didn’t ask, but he can speculate to a certain grade of certainty, for how much he would wish the contrary) BlackLeg is a girl, an amazing closeted lesbian girl. And never mind the fact that his little gay heart is harboring a little crush on her - if she were just a girl he could think on swinging on the het side, if only because he already had this little ( _enormous)_ crush on them before putting two and two together, but she is a girl and she is _gay_ \- that he knows for sure, straight out of BlackLeg’s keyboard, as he recalls the conversation from a few months early.

BlackLeg: Hell, no, I don’t tell everything to the old jeezer!

Onigiri: Like what? What kinda of secret could you have? Did you kill someone?

BlackLeg: What if I did?

BlackLeg: Ahahah, no, he probably would help me hide the body.

BlackLeg: I’m just not comfortable telling him about my relationships.  
Onigiri: Insert eye roll here, moron.

Onigiri: What, you’re into BDSM or some kinda shit?

BlackLeg: No, I’m into same sex relationships.

BlackLeg: I think the old men already suspects, but ‘till now it’s been pretty much Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell.

BlackLeg: Oi, you still there?

BlackLeg: Did I stumble in another shitty homophobe?

Onigiri: Yes, still here.

Onigiri: No homophobe, tho.

Onigiri: Love is love.

He doesn’t add that would be pretty hypocritical of him.

BlackLeg: You better mean it, or I’m gonna kick your ass in game if your attitude toward me changes because of this.

Onigiri: Worry not, you don’t struck me as the damsel in distress type.

BlackLeg: Fuck you.

Onigiri: I would take the offer, but I think we swing different ways

BlackLeg: I’m so gonna kick your ass, jerk.

Onigiri: I’d like to see you try, moron.

And that settles it, Zoro might have a little online crush, but nothing has changed between the two of them, and most certainly he doesn’t feel a sting of delusion every time BlackLeg writes him about a beautiful girl she talked to and how her hair was shiny and her smile pretty and how the ground she walked on was worth worshipping. He doesn’t. He’s getting a grip on himself, after all BlackLeg is a fucking _girl_ , for fuck’s sake. (Even if, for how much he knows, BlackLeg could be a lying fifty-five years old perverted nerd from Russia, no need to get overexcited about it. But somehow he doesn’t really believe it).

As the top inner turret receives major damage from the enemy Jinx, his screen rings again.

BlackLeg (Camille): Don’t ignore me, moron!

BlackLeg (Camille): Do you want them to get to the nexus?

So Zoro gives up the dragon his Aatrox is trying to slay, typing with the hand not busy with the mouse.

Onigiri (Aatrox) is on the way.

Onigiri (Aatrox): I’m going!

Onigiri (Aatrox): Calm down, idiot.

And if the rest of the team has something to say on how they talk, they better keep their keyboard to themselves.

 

* * *

 

Sanji has 99 problems and all of them are called Roronoa Zoro.

Roronoa Zoro, the shitty marimo he’s been paired with for the biology assignment, the same idiot he’s not listening to a single word the teacher is saying. Which means Sanji will have to do the whole job. Sure as hell the moss-head is not gonna take any credit for it, he’ll make sure of it. .

“Oi, asshole, would it kill you to pay attention just for once in your life? I’m not gonna fail this just because of you.”

The idiot shrugs, keeping his head resting on his crossed arms on the desk, dozing off as Professor Kureha enumerates the organs of cells as if she was teaching med students instead of bored teenagers.

“And I expect you to hand over the assignment next week, so be sure to work on it in time. I won’t be nice with latecomers.”

Sanji sighs. “Oi, idiot marimo, I want to get this over with, so this afternoon you’re coming to my house and we’re doing this shit.”  
Zoro snorts.

“What if I’m busy this afternoon?”

“Are you?”

Zoro thinks about taunting him, replying with a “maybe” that would drag their bickering into a fight, but decides against it. He too wants the assignment done as fast as it can be done. Maybe he’ll have some time left to play a game with BlackLeg after that.

“No.”

“Then it’s settled.” 

That’s how Zoro finds himself cramped in the flat where Sanji’s live with his foster father, a small place just over the restaurant his old man owns - ah, if Zoro would only use his head and put two and two -, books on the kitchen table, laptop opened to the biology slides Doctor Kureha has given them to base their paperwork on. 

“Say, you want something to eat?”

“I want to finish this and be out of here.”  
“Jeez, I hate you too, but could you at least be civilized?”

“Yeah, ok.”

“I’ll repeat. Do you want something to eat? To drink? Alcool is not contemplated. Choose between tea and coffee.”

“You’re being so polite it’s unsettling.”

“No guest will be mistreated. House rules.”  
“I’ll take some tea, thanks.”

Small talk. Sanji is doing small talk with Roronoa _fucking_ Zoro in his kitchen.

The world is gonna end.

“Why do you have a rule about mistreating guests?”

Sanji doesn’t bother turn to face him, as if watching the water would make it boil faster.

“I was a difficult kid.”

“No, shit, Sherlock. You _are_ a difficult kid.”

“Don’t make me break the rules and kick you out.”

“Then you’ll have to make the assignment all alone.”

Sanji purses his lip, refusing to continue. He can’t allow himself to actually kick Zoro out. Even if he wants it. And he wants him a lot. It. Fuck. He wants _it_.

Oh shit, he’s so screwed.

Roronoa Zoro is in his kitchen and the only thing Sanji’s able to think is how would it be to spread himself all over his laps, kissing his neck, kissing him.

No.

Sanji passes a hand between his hair, hoping the afternoon will end soon. Being in the same room, so close, with his crush - his crush that _hates_ him - is a little too much.

He turns off the stove and pours the water on the mugs, watching the idiotic marimo as he doodles something on the paper he should use to take notes.

Sanji rolls his eyes, reaching in the cupboard for cookies to go with the tea. 

Fuck, he’s so hot, he made Sanji question his whole sexuality the day he met him. Sanji sometimes wonders what would have happened if he had never seen Zoro.

It would have happened anyway, he _is_ gay, he would have just found some other guy to droll over. But sometimes it’s so easy to fault Zoro.

Sanji brings the tea and the cookies on the table, looking at the paper from over Zoro’s shoulder just to find the drawing of a sword.

He recognizes it, it’s the sword Aatrox wields, he knows it because Onigiri plays almost every time with that champion.

“ _You_ play League of Legends?” It’s out of his mouth before he can actually think about it.

“Yes. You too?”

“You don’t seem the type. I would have pinned you for the sport guy, too busy lifting weights to actually know how to use a computer” Sanji says while nodding at his question.

Zoro snorts. “Well, you don’t seem the type, too. Too busy on deciding what to wear and drooling over girls, to actually know that you could use your technology for more than stalking girls on Instagram.”

“Well, I assure I’m a gamer and I’m pretty good. Get on your laptop, I’m so gonna kick your ass.”

Yes, playing a game seem safer than pretending to be concentrated on biology while analyzing every single inches of his skin or shades of his hair. What is Sanji, a girl straight out from a shoujo manga? For fuck’s sake!

“Shouldn’t we be working for an assignment?” Zoro points, and since when _he_ is the responsible one.  
“Oh, you scared? It will take twenty minutes, forty at most, but I’m sure I can beat you much sooner. Then we can turn back to biology.”

“Ok, but just one game. I don’t wanna hear about a rematch when I’ll annihilate you.”  
“Annihilate? Was it the word of the day?”

“Fuck off.”

Sanji is the first to log since Zoro is still struggling with the wi-fi password.

“So what’s your stupid nickname? I’m gonna beat your ass! I’m BlackLeg, by the way” he says - _reveals_ \- and doesn’t notice the surprise painted on Zoro’s face, his lips slightly parted, his eyes widen. This is a joke, right? No fucking way this is happening. No fucking way Vinsmoke Sanji is BlackLeg.

“Onigiri” Zoro as much as breaths.

There’s a minute of silence that seems more like an hour.

“You are kidding me.”

Zoro shakes his head, short on words. “I’m not.”

But of course he’s not, no one knows of his talks with Onigiri, no one even knew he was a League of Legends gamer before he split it out to Zoro. There’s no way the stupid Marimo is making this up to fuck with his head.

But Roronoa _fucking_ Zoro can’t be his online best friend. There must be another reason why he knows the name. There must be. Maybe he hacked his computer and read his online conversations. True, until ten minutes ago Sanji didn’t know Zoro was capable of turning on a computer, but now he has to believe that or that Zoro is the same guy he has been talking to about strategy and stats and rank and honor and which tank is better and what new skin he got, and honestly he doesn’t know which option is the more believable.

“You can’t be Onigiri.”

“ _You_ can’t be BlackLeg. Honestly, I thought she was a girl.”

“Well I’m BlackLeg and I’m male and why would you think such an absurdity?”

“You tell me you’re gay and then you’re always talking about girls? Camille? Black _Leg_ -? ”

“Girls are a piece of heaven in this earth and me being gay - oh my God I can't believe you are the first person I came out to - doesn’t erase that. And, you sexist moron, men have legs too you know?”

“Yes, but that’s not the first attribute I would think of in a man.”  
“And you spend a lot of time thinking about men’s attribute.”

“Fuck off. You do that too.”

Silence awkwardly stretches between them.

“You can’t tell anyone” he's almost pleading. And Zoro scoffs.

“Why? Would it ruin your game with girls you’re not even interested in?”

A whole bunch of emotions - hate, worry, resignation - passes on Sanji’s face and Zoro doesn’t like anyone of them. “What do you want, Zoro?”

“Oh, shut up, curly. I’m not an asshole, I’m not gonna out you out of spite” he rolls his eyes, trying to ease the tension.

Sanji looks at him incredulous, but relieved. 

“Thank you.”

“I am a decent person, you know. For how much as you think I’m a jerk.”

Silence falls between them, awkward and uncomfortable, while both occupy themselves with sipping the tea.

“It was better when I thought you were a girl” Zoro whispers almost to himself.

“What?”  
“Nothing.”

“Come on.”  
“I said it was better when I thought you were a girl.”

“How so?” Sanji feels confident enough to joke. “Because now you’re falling for my astounding personality?”

“No, quite the contrary.”  
“The contrary?”

“Let it go.” Zoro blushes and Sanji finds it the cutest thing ever.

“No! Now you have to tell me!”

Zoro gives him an eye roll. “Fine! I thought I didn’t have a chance because you were a lesbian girl, now I could have a chance and I don’t want it and that pisses me off.”

“You don’t want a chance with me?”  
“Ugh! You are an insufferable bastard! With all those mellorines and sweet talk, all that pompous self-consciousness like, ok, we got it, you’re cute, now quit the crap and start behaving like a normal human being that doesn’t need to show off every five seconds to get a girl he’s not even interested in!” Zoro ends his rant, realizing he may have said a little too much.

Sanji coughs, looking away, eyeing his textbook as if it was his lifeline as the silence stretches and what Zoro has said actually downs on him.

“Well, we don’t need to play now, right? We both know we could kick each other asses. We should go back to our assignment.”

Biology has never seemed so interesting.

Everything but looking at each other.

 

* * *

 

Zoro logs in and out of habit checks if any of his friends are online. And considering his only friend is still BlackLeg - _Sanji_ \- that sums it up. He’s convinced by now his list would be empty as it was at the start, after today’s confrontation. Except BlackLeg’s still there and the little circle after the nickname is green and Zoro’s pointer lingers a little on it, before the guy actually invites his nemesis to a game.

Surprisingly Sanji accepts.

Awkwardly Zoro suppresses the habit of greeting him while they wait for the others player to lock their champions, and Sanji doesn’t initiate the conversation.

They’re already halfway in the game when a message appears in the corner of the screen.

BlackLeg (Camille): Oi, idiot, the fuck? They’re taking the turret in the lower lane, stop screwing around in the jungle

Onigiri (Leona): Shut up, dart brow!

BlackLeg (Camille): You moron, I’ll go down, but you have to go down too!

Onigiri (Leona): Is that an offer?

What the fuck has got into Zoro, now, he wonders. He should be threading softly right now, not throwing himself at his crush with stupid sexual innuendos.

BlackLeg (Camille): Fuck you!

Onigiri (Leona): Still seems an offer.

BlackLeg (Camille): If you would just go and help save the fucking turret I might even consider it

Onigiri (Leona): Are you kidding me?

BlackLeg (Camille): Obv

Onigiri (Leona): Fuck you

BlackLeg (Camille): That would seem an offer.

Onigiri (Leona): Well, maybe I am

Onigiri (Leona): Offering

BlackLeg (Camille): what?

Onigiri (Leona): You wanna go out?

BlackLeg (Camille): Are you serious?

Onigiri (Leona): Yes

Onigiri (Leona): So?

Zoro chews his bottom lip, as Sanji’s pointedly ignores him and his Camille kicks the the enemy Karthus with what could only mean a furiously slamming of keys from Sanji’s part.

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): come on, man, say yes!

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): you’re so into each other

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): get a room

BlackLeg (Camille): Shut up, Usopp!

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): WTF

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): You know?

Onigiri (Leona): What do you mean USOPP?

Onigiri (Leona): Does everyone play this stupid game?

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): How do you know?

BlackLeg (Camille): I only know one idiot who goes around yelling to be Great Captain Usopp the Sniper King as if he was still six

BlackLeg (Camille): Really, it was a given

BlackLeg (Camille): Can’t be two idiots like you

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): I’m not an idiot

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): And you still didn’t answer Onigiri

BlackLeg (Camille): Fuck off, both of you

BlackLeg (Camille): Fine

BlackLeg (Camille): I’ll go out with you

Onigiri (Leona): :-)

BlackLeg (Camille): That’s not an appropriate answer, you moron!

BlackLeg (Camille): I’m already regretting this

BlackLeg (Camille): I’m gonna kill you

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): I wanna know who you two are, tho

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): if you both know me, it must mean I know you back

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): don’t ignore me!

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): wait a min, he called you dart brow…

FireFist (Annie): Sorry to break this to u, guys,

FireFist (Annie): you’re all really cute

FireFist (Annie): but they’re about to take down the defensive towers

FireFist (Annie): So a little more fighting

FireFist (Annie): And a little less chatting

FireFist (Annie): Would be appreciated

BlackLeg (Camille) is on the way

Onigiri (Leona) is on the way

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe) is on the way

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Ashe): this doesn’t end like this, Sanji

 

* * *

 

Zoro is going on a date with BlackLeg.

It’s like a dream come true.

Except BlackLeg is Sanji.

Then it’s like a nightmare come true.

What on earth possessed Zoro to make him ask Sanji out? More important, what on earth possessed Sanji to make him say yes?!

This is gonna end terribly, Zoro knows it.

They already can’t stand each other, what if they actually fight - like a _serious_ fight, not the usual bickering that leads to calling names and beating the shit out of each other on a weekly basis - and they split their group of friends.

Luffy wouldn’t forgive them.

Maybe it would be better to call it quit, they’ve screwed around enough with all this crush thing. Yeah, it would totally be better.

But Zoro doesn’t send a text cancelling their date. When Sanji asks him what time should they meet, Zoro replies he’ll come by his house to pick him up at seven.

Zoro doesn’t even know what’s going on with his head.

 

* * *

 

Sanji hasn’t changed at least five times that afternoon.

He hasn’t.

“Oi, aubergine, stop it, you’re making _me_ nervous!” Zeff shouts from the sofa and Sanji curses.

“Shut up, old geezer!”

He can hear the heavy steps of the cook as he leaves the couch and reaches his room, standing on the doorframe.

“You going out for a date?”

Sanji nods, yanking away the tie is wearing and throwing it on the bed where other five ties lies, between crumpled shirts Sanji didn’t deem worthy of the occasion.

“So, who’s the lucky guy?”

Sanji freezes two ties in his hands considering which would be better. “What?”  
“Don’t tell me it’s a girl, I would lose 20 beri to Patty.”

He turned to his foster father, a twitching vein on his forehead. “You betted with Patty about my sexuality.”

Zeff laughs it off. “So? Who’s the boy? Don’t tell me it’s the one you’ve been chatting online. I don’t wanna to identify your corpse because you’ve gone on a date with a stranger.”

Sanji looks at the tie in his hands as if it could tell him the sense of life and what the hell he is doing with his. “He is.”

Zeff seems about to protests, but Sanji stops him. “But I know him. In real life, I mean.”

“Who is him?”

“Zoro.”  
A laugh bubbles inside Zeff’s chest and by the time Sanji has gathered enough courage to look at the man, the chef is laughing so hard he has to hold his belly, gripping the doorframe as a support.

“Are you done?”

“Oh hell, no,” he says once he regains his breath. “I’m gonna taunt you for the rest of your life.”

“Could you please do it in another room?” Sanji returns his attention to the ties and shirts. Maybe the problem is the jacket?

“Put the black tie on. He won’t care anyway. You could be wearing a trash bag and he wouldn’t notice.”

“Just because the idiot marimo doesn’t pay attention to style, doesn’t mean I have to go out like I got dressed in the dark.”

Zeff rolls his eye. “How could Patty even want to bet you were straight.”

“Shut up!”

“I’m kidding! I need to go and start preparing the line for tonight now. Have fun with your date. I’ll be back after midnight, at the usual hour.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“And use protection!”

“Zeff!”

 

* * *

Why Zoro is even allowed near a car, Sanji will never understand.

“You’re late.”  
“Yeah, sorry.”

“Did you get lost?”

“No.”

Sanji didn’t know what he expected from this. At least for the idiot to be on time, just once in his life. Damn, they live ten minutes apart by car, he could have left home a little early to have plenty of time to get lost - he doesn’t know Zoro headed out of home at an hour and a half ahead of schedule and still managed to be late, the _poor guy_.

“Well?” Sanji asks when the conversation doesn’t go any further and they’re still on the door which mean Zeff and Patty and all the others cooks of the Baratie are probably prying on them from the backside windows instead of working. “Shall we go or when you asked me out you meant just outside?”

“Fu - No. Get in the car” and he motions to actually open him the door.

Suppressing the “what the fuck” already on his lips - but still arching his curled eyebrows so high they disappear under his hair - Sanji sits.

Zoro doesn’t say a word, as he turns on the car and starts driving. They’re both so afraid to say something that could fuck up the situation that they keep silent for almost twenty minutes before Sanji erupts.

“Oi, directionally challenged marimo, you sure you know where we’re going? I’m pretty certain we’ve already passed that coffeeshop twice, now.”

“What coffeeshop?”

Sanji points out of the windows.

“Oh shit, that’s the place!”

“The coffeeshop?”

“Yes,” Zoro says as he pulls off the car.

Sanji’s hand is already on the door handle before noticing Zoro has lay his head on the wheel with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?”

“This was easier when we were both behind our monitors,” he says without looking up.

“You know, just because you liked BlackLeg it doesn’t mean _we_ have to work.”

“Why did you accept to go out with me?”

“Because I’ve had a crush on you since we met” Sanji goes for honest, because what the fuck, how can this go worse?

“You have a crush on me? But you hate me?!”

“One can fall in love and still hate.”

“Love?” Zoro smirks, looking at him bewildered, and Sanji can feel his body heat rise.

“That’s Dostoevskij, calm down. I’m not in love with you.”

“Yet.”

“Jerk!”

“Moron!”

They both crack-up, bursting in a laugh.

“I think we’re ready to go now” Sanji smiles at him and Zoro feels an indescribable warmth in his chest, the need to kiss him almost overwhelming.

Instead, he puts a hand on his arm, stopping him from dismounting the car.

“I like you too.”

“Yes, I know.”

“You, Sanji. Not BlackLeg.”

“I am BlackLeg,” he says stupidly, as his heart almost explodes and his lips open in a foolish grin.

Zoro smiles back and they’re both ready to go.

 

* * *

 

Sanji fishes for the key of the front door in his pockets and his hands are sweating.

He feels a little light headed, the date went extraordinary well and now… how are they gonna part? Should they hug? Maybe. Shake hands? Ugh, no. Could he hope Zoro would kiss him? Should _he_ kiss Zoro?

“You don’t have to go, now” Zoro stops him. “We could hang out a little longer.”

Sanji stops trying to shove the key in the lock and turns to face him. Hands in his pocket, Zoro is blushing and looking away. He’s so cute, Sanji’s heart flips in his chest.

“You could come in. I can make some tea.” It’s Sanji’s turn to blush as Zeff’s words replay in his head. _Use protection_. Fuck off, old man. 

Zoro tenses, suddenly tight as a violin string, and nods curtly.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want -”

“I want to” Zoro replies hastily before he can even finish.

“Yes, ok.”

And they’re back to step one, with the awkward silence and the stolen glances, as they climb the stairs and enter the flat, tension filling the room as Sanji set the water to boil.

“I could cook for you, next time.”

“Yes, I’d like it. I’m sure you’re very good.” Zoro is so stiff he hasn’t even dared to sit down on a chair.

“You know, this is awkward.”

“What?”  
Sanji leans against the counter. “You complimenting instead of insulting me.”

“Yes, well, it takes less effort -”

“I could grow used to it” he notes. 

“ - when you’re not being an asshole.”

“Jeez, you sure know how to end a date!”

“How do you want to end it?”

“I - I don’t know?”

“Would you kick me in the face if I were to kiss you now?”

“No” the word leaves his lips as a whisper and then Zoro is really kissing him, his rough lips brushing against his and Sanji feels a little overwhelmed.

Zoro is everywhere around him, the warmth of his chest pressed against his, his hands on his hip and on his nape, bringing him closer as he lets his tongue slip between his parted lips. Sanji thinks he’s about to melt.

Forgetting about the boiling water, Sanji slides his hands under the fabric of Zoro’s shirt, pressing against the bare skin of his hips, deepening the kiss.

Then Zoro’s yanking away his tie, kissing his neck and Sanji has to lean on the counter because his legs - the legs he has always trusted to fight in the scuffles with the fucking marimo - are giving way under him.

“Can I -?” Zoro asks, his hand on the first button of his shirt. And hell, probably Sanji should say no, because that’s their first date and all that stuff, but Sanji has wanted this for so long, not even daring to dream about what’s happening right now, that…

“Yes.”

Zoro struggles to free him from his shirt and then he’s kissing his chest, sucking on his nipple, and Sanji’s moaning, hurrying to take off his t-shirt.

Without even thinking about it, because his whole mind is a little blurred at the moment, the would be chef, turns off the stove, and leads Zoro to his bedroom, keeping kissing him as if the world would end should he stop, tripping and stumbling in the forniture along the way.

They fall on the bed and than Sanji’s cupping Zoro’s ass - without shame, without regret - and biting his ear, rolling his three earring on his tongue, purring his name as Zoro’s hand unbuttons his pants, sliding under the waistband of his underwear and closing around his already hard cock.

“Zoro,” Sanji pants, “I have no fucking idea how to do this.”

Zoro blushes. “I - have done some researches, but - I - I don’t either. Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” 

“Then we’ll do what feels good, ok?”

Sanji moans a yes, trusting against his hand and pulling him into another kiss.

Zoro’s hand, stoking him, is bringing him to cloud nine, in a way Sanji would have never thought possibile. It’s so good, so good, so fucking good - his mind his completely gone, no coherent thinking allowed, he doesn’t even think in warning Zoro he’s about to come.

He leans his head against his shoulder waiting to regain a little composure.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Yeah” he answers as what has just happened dawns on him.

Oh shit, Roronoa fucking Zoro has just jerked him off.

He never thought this would ever happen if not in his dreams.

“Yeah, definitely more than ok. Now, it’s my turn” Sanji smiles maliciously, still in the afterglow, placing a trail of wet kiss along his neck, down his torso, licking the scar crossing his chest and giving him goosebumps.

“You’ll tell me how you got this, one day?”

“One day” Zoro manages, his voice croaked. “When I won’t need all the mysterious vibe to keep you interested.”

“Maybe there’s something I could do to convince you to talk.”

With a confidence he doesn’t really feel, Sanji’s unbuttons his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, revealing Zoro’s hard, twitching cock.

“What are you -?”

Sanji puts his lips on his head, licking it tentatively, kissing it before letting his dick slide in his mouth, sucking it.

Zoro writhes under him, gripping his head with his hand, almost making him gag against his groin -and holy shit, Sanji has the time to notice as he swallows his length, he’s green even down there.

“Sanji -” Zoro cries. “I’m - coming.” And Sanji sucks at his tip, taking him deeper as he fills his mouth with his hot and bitter flavour.

“Holy shit” he hasn’t even regained his breath as he hauls Sanji up for a kiss, tasting his own come on his mouth.

“You know, what?”

“What?”

“You should have asked me out earlier.”

 

* * *

 

Zoro wakes to the smell of coffee.

He hates coffee, usually because it’s Kuina that’s preparing it and she’s terrible at it.

But this coffee smells so divine it gets him to actually open his eyes.

He’s alone in a bed that’s not his. Fuck. He’s at Sanji’s.

He overslept.

He fishes for his phone, checkin the thirty-two message and fifteen calls he received from Kuina and Koushirou. Shit. He’s gonna be so grounded.

He writes a hasty reply to the latest text. “I’m sorry I overslept at Sanji’s, I’m fine.”

Then he follows the smell of coffee and food to the kitchen where Sanji’s cooking, still half naked, only his pants on, a hickey on the neck, his hairs still ruffled, and he’s blushing so cutely -

“I prepared breakfast.”

“Yeah, thanks. I’m sorry I overslept.”

“I’m not.” Sanji puts the dish in front of him and maybe BlackLeg wasn’t lying when he told him he would be the best chef, because that omelette seems like a piece of heaven on earth.

“Well, I’ll be grounded after this, I had at least fifteen calls from home I didn’t answer.”

“Oh.”

“It was worth it, though” Zoro smiles and Sanji leans to kiss him.

“Yeah, well, Zeff said he’s making an exception because first time and all, but next time you stay to sleep you need to stay at dinner too, because ‘he wants to talk to you’ so I’ll understand if you want to run away” he chuckles.

“I don’t run away from anyone. Not even your old men. Beside, how else could I be able to see my b - boyfriend?” Zoro stutters on the word, his confidence faltering, because really isn’t it a little too much? But Sanji seems delighted.  
“Oh, I like it” he smiles, before turning to his omelette. “Boyfriend.”

 

* * *

 

SuperCoolBro (Rumble): Hey, bros, have you heard from BlackLeg recently?

SuperCoolBro (Rumble): Checked his stats, he’s barely playing once a week

ImmoralGirl (Miss Fortune): Nope. He’s disappeared.

BlueCrown (Zoe): I actually played a game with him, a few days ago

BlueCrown (Zoe): Asked him why he didn’t play as much as his usual

ImmoralGirl (Miss Fortune): And?

BlueCrown (Zoe): He said he was busy

BlueCrown (Zoe): Didn’t care to elaborate

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Caitlyn): busy, eh? That’s what’s he’s calling it?

SuperCoolBro (Rumble): what do you know?

ImmoralGirl (Miss Fortune): and don’t lie

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Caitlyn): well… he started dating

BlueCrown (Zoe): he what!

ImmoralGirl (Miss Fortune): who?

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Caitlyn): you know Onigiri?

SuperCoolBro (Rumble): yeah, played with him and BlackLeg a few times

BlueCrown (Zoe): who doesn’t know him?

BlueCrown (Zoe): Even tho Onigiri isn’t friend with anyone of us

BlueCrown (Zoe): Onigiri and BlackLeg almost always play together.

ImmoralGirl (Miss Fortune): Are you fucking kidding me, Usopp?

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Caitlyn): WTF does anyone know who I am?

ImmoralGirl (Miss Fortune): Stay focused. Are you saying Sanji’s dating Zoro?

GreatCaptainSniperKing (Caitlyn): OMG Onigiri is ZORO?!

ImmoralGirl (Miss Fortune): You’re an idiot, Usopp.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just if you were wondering or if it wasn't clear enough: 
> 
> AngelWings - Conis  
> ImmoralGirl - Nami (Paulie’s courtesy)  
> LightingB0lt - Enel  
> BlueCrown - Vivi  
> SuperCoolBro - Franky


End file.
